


Attention

by victoriousscarf



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, good timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 04:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”





	Attention

“You fainted,” was the first thing Chris said, before Wyatt had even manged to focus his eyes on his face. “Straight into my arms.”

Wyatt managed a strangled sound and he wasn’t sure he could even feel his legs yet, which might explain why he fainted in the first place. “You know,” Chris continued. “If you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes,” and Wyatt was able to focus on his face enough to realize his eyes were sparkling and he was grinning and _honestly_, Wyatt thought. Most people would be concerned, or maybe a bit contrite because if Wyatt was remembering correctly, he had been diving to save Chris’ stupid ass when he apparently went down. 

But no, Chris was outright grinning like a cat that got the canary and the cream at the same time and was unduly pleased with itself. 

Wyatt made an annoyed sound because words were apparently still a problem. 

“But then again,” Chris just kept going and Wyatt hoped whatever the problem had been it had been vanquished or else he was going to kick Chris’ ass. “You should know by now you always have my attention.”

“You just like playing hero,” Wyatt finally managed. “That’s why you’re so pleased.”

“Well, I mean, on the scale of things,” Chris said, still grinning. “You’ve caught me a lot more times than I’ve caught you.”

And that wasn’t quite true, Wyatt wanted to say. After all, at the end of the day, Chris had saved him in ways that Wyatt had never had to save him. 

Instead he just grinned, getting one of his hands up to the back of Chris’ head, pulling him down further. “So I always have your attention?”

There was something in Chris’ eyes that blazed. “Yeah, you do,” and he let himself get pulled all the way down. 


End file.
